


laughing's worse

by Ashling



Series: all kept incomplete [5]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, when I say drabble I mean exactly 100 words dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: not this mistake again. fuck.





	laughing's worse

Whenever Tommy drove her anywhere, Lizzie sat just like this: on the edge of her seat, wearing the same sharp expression she’d worn in second-form maths when she got stuck on a problem.

Tommy cleared his throat. “There’s something wrong with that doctor,” he said.

“What?”

“He’s more afraid of you than me.”

She gave a rare, devilish smile. “All the old johns are, nowadays.”

He laughed and laughed and only stopped laughing when he noticed she was looking at him without any of the usual sharpness, sweet and unprotected. They both looked away. He should’ve made Polly drive her.


End file.
